I Won You
by waywardidjit
Summary: Sam and Dean moved to a new town shortly after their father died and left them alone in the world. Dean meets Cas and something inside him changes.


**It's been a year and a half since Dean first fell in love with Castiel.**  
>Dean and his brother Sam rented a small apartment when they came to town.<br>Their dad passed away just a while ago and in order to get away from leftovers of many feelings, Dean decided they had to move.  
>The apartment they rented wasn't much: one small bedroom, another one - slightly bigger with bathroom next to it - and a third room that combined living room and kitchen.<br>And though it wasn't the best thing ever, they got used to it quickly enough.  
>Sam is three years younger than Dean.<br>In their previous school, Dean was pretty popular while Sam had some friends he liked, but now, because they moved away, they no longer go to that school.  
>Their new school is bigger and cleaner than the previous and contains more students and teachers.<br>Dean somehow affords to pay so that the both of them could go to that school, though this means they have to cut luxuries because they can't afford them.  
>Sam sleeps in the bigger bedroom, because Dean insisted.<br>He said he'd be perfectly fine in the small one, but his brother is very stubborn.  
>The first day in the new school put Sam and Dean's lives in a brand new light.<br>Everywhere they went, people stared at them.  
>Being the new kid wasn't very pleasant for Dean. He wished the students stared at something else instead of them.<br>Sam had pretty much the same feelings, but he knew he'd get used to the school soon so he wasn't as annoyed as his brother.  
>Dean met Castiel for the first time in Calculus class.<br>The teacher hasn't arrives yet. It was Dean's first day, so he sat alone at a table far back in the classroom and watched the other students talk to each other loudly.  
>He was alone but not lonely because he didn't care that no one cared.<br>He rarely ever cared about anything since his father's death, with the exception of Sam.  
>The door opened but it wasn't the teacher. It was another student, and he tried to catch the attention of the others.<br>But no matter how loudly he shouted, no one heard him because they all shouted even louder.  
>Finally, Dean got really frustrated and whistled sharply.<br>Silence spread quickly and every person in the classroom turned to look at Dean.  
>"He wants to say something and you won't let him.<br>"Ah, yeah," the student with the bright overcoat scratched the back of his neck.  
>thanks. Mr. Singer talked with me and he said that he can't come to class today," so basically... We can go home."<br>Everyone cheered but Dean didn't make a sound.  
>It's great that Mr. Singer lets them go, the problem is that he has to pick Sam after school and to go home for some time and then come back seems ridiculous.<br>So as the other students walked out of the classroom, Dean still sat at his spot and decided to wait at school.  
>What the hell can he do with this spare time? He didn't know.<br>The student with the overcoat got closer to him and said, "thanks. For the whistle."  
>Dean nodded. "you're welcome."<br>"So... You're new in school, huh?"  
>He nodded again. "And in town."<br>"What do you think of the school?"  
>Dean didn't understand why someone would like to hear his opinion on something. "Nice, I guess."<br>"You guess?" a smile started to form shape on the student's lips.  
>"It's fantastic, very educational!" Dean used his sarcastic tone.<br>The student's smile grew slightly bigger. "No need to use sarcasm. What is your name?"  
>"Dean. What's yours?"<br>"Castiel."  
>"Wow." What a mouthful. "That's a very unique name."<br>"Yes, my parents thought it would be great if all their sons will have names of angels."  
>"My parents just liked the names Dean and Same."<br>Castiel sat on the chair next to him. "With justice. They are nice, common names."  
>Dean snorted and Castiel looked at him.<br>"What?"  
>"Do you always talk like that?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"Like you're stuck in the nineteen's century or something."<br>Castiel looked puzzled. "I don't understand that reference."  
>"See? like that!" he laughed. "never mind. Anyway, this school is nice, I just wish people won't stare at me all the time, it's really getting on my nerves."<br>"People are staring at you? That is quite rude." Castiel laughed a little, and the sound was nervous.  
>"Yeah, it is. And I'm not even interesting."<br>"Of cour- what?"  
>"They got no reason to stare at me because I'm not interesting." Dean explained.<br>"I have to disagree," Castiel said quietly.  
>"Thanks," Dean looked at him, "but honestly, I'm not."<br>'You don't think you deserve to be stared,' Castiel thought 'You do. You ARE interesting.'  
>"Now you're doing this," Dean complained and cut away Castiel's thoughts<br>"Sorry, I was thinking about what I have to do today," he lied.  
>"Oh. Well - wow, is it that late?" Dean looked at his watch. "We've talked for more than an hour!"<br>"Well, you know what they say. Time flies when you are having fun."  
>"Yeah," Dean chuckled. "I have to pick up my brother. He's a seventh-grader."<br>"Sam?"  
>He nodded and put his bag on his back.<br>"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Cas." He stopped. "Is it okay I'll call you Cas?"  
>Castiel smiled at him. "that would be nice."<br>Dean smiled back and went out of the classroom.  
>Castiel's smile lingered and as he went out as well he thought that his days in school just got better.<p>

* * *

><p>As time went by, Dean and Cas grew closer and were good friends.<br>Cas was very fond of Sam as well and vice versa.

Some time after Dean first met Cas, he realized that with each day passing he likes him even more.  
>There was something about him that made him so innocent and well-meaning, yet honest and generous, like a little child.<br>Dean didn't quite understand what he considered Cas to be.  
>He was definitely his good friend - maybe his best friend, because he didn't have many friends - but sometimes he wondered if he didn't mean something beyond that to him.<br>And he did.  
>Dean understood he loves Cas about six months after their first meeting.<p>

"Hello Dean," was called from the back of his locker, and Dean didn't have to look to know it's Cas.  
>His voice was memorized in his min. He heard it in his dreams.<br>"Hey," he closed his locker after taking some books out and putting them inside his bag.  
>"Mrs. Milton gave us this art project today, due two weeks from now," Cas said.<br>"Yeah, I was in the same room, Cas, I know."  
>"Of course you knew. That was stupid of me..."<br>Dean rolled his eyes.  
>"Anyway, I asked her if we have to do it alone and her answer was negative-"<br>"Again, I know."  
>"Right. So I was wondering, have you thought about someone to work with?"<br>Dean stopped. "Ah, no, not yet. Why?"  
>"If you want, I can be your partner."<br>Dean's heartbeat began accelerating. He'd pay to hear Cas say that word in connection to him again.  
>"Sure, that'd be great."<br>Cas smiled and asked, "Have you thought about a subject yet?"  
>"Not really," Dean's eyebrows raised a bit.<br>"Alright. Well, I have some ideas. When do you want to meet?"  
>"This Friday?"<br>Cas nodded. "Where?"  
>"Um." His house was not just rather small, it was also not so much the place to do art projects.<br>"It's not like I have never been to your house before," Cas said like he read Dean's mind.  
>"Yeah, but... I'd still rather we won't do it there..."<br>"Alright. We will do it in my house. Isn't it weird that you have not been to it yet?"  
>Dean thought about it for a moment. Their friendship was based more on school hours than on the outside world.<br>So the fact Dean has never been to Cas' house wasn't surprising, though it was kinda weird.  
>He nodded at last and added, "I bet it's better than mine."<br>"Well, it is bigger and has more rooms, and maybe is cleaner and well organized. But apart from these differences," he shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure I agree."  
>Dean laughed. The way Cas talks was very funny and very adorable, in his opinion.<p>

Dean waited without much patience for the weekend.  
>He wanted Friday to come very quickly and so, as time always makes fun of humanity, it seemed like each minute was an hour.<br>But finally, Friday came and when the last ring of the school day rang, Dean rushed out of his English class and ran to the parking lot, where the Impala waited, shiny as ever.  
>When Sam showed up a few minutes later and got into the car, he barely closed the door ad Dean started driving with great speed.<br>"Whoa, Dean," Sam shouted, surprise shown on his face. "Please slow down!"  
>"No," Dean replied, not looking at Sam for even a second, eyes focused on the road.<br>"But-"  
>"Shut up, Sammy, will you!"<br>They got very quickly to their house and parked with the same speed in which Dean drove.  
>"Will you explain that?" Sam asked as both of them entered the kitchen.<br>"What?"  
>"What was that all about?"<br>"What?" he repeated.  
>"Come on!"<br>Sam insisted and begged, so Dean told him it's Cas.  
>"So why were you driving so fast? It's just Cas, for Christ's sake."<br>"Wow, I didn't know you had a religious side."  
>"Very funny, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "Really, sometimes I don't understand your behavior around Cas, it's like you're in love with him or something."<br>Dean chocked on his cup of coffee but tried to cover it up. Sam wasn't convinced.  
>"No. No, no, no, no! No way!"<br>Dean drank his coffee in silence.  
>"You son of a bitch, why didn't you tell me?" Sam was more amused than surprised.<br>"There was nothing to tell," Dean frowned.  
>"Man, I'd never guess... Why?"<br>"Keep your nose out of things that aren't your business!"  
>"But really, why Cas? It's not like I didn't know you're gay-"<br>Dean turned around. "You knew?"  
>"Of course I knew, it was pretty obvious."<br>Dean blushed but said nothing.  
>"I should've guessed you love Cas, when I think about it now."<br>"Why?" now Dean was surprised.  
>"Dude, you say his name when you sleep," Sam said gently.<br>"No I don't!"  
>"You do. And you think I don't see how you look at him? Wow, I'm really stupid..."<br>"You're stupid with or without this incident."  
>"Yeah, yeah, Rainbow Boy," Sam mocked him.<br>"I've never even confirmed I love Cas!"  
>"But you do, right? RIGHT?"<br>"Right!" Dean agreed finally. "Really, really love him."  
>"And does he love you?"<br>"What? No," Dean answered.  
>"How can you know? You never asked him. You don't even know his sexual orientation."<br>Dean rolled his eyes. "I bet he's straight, okay?"  
>"Okay. I doubt it's okay, but okay."<br>"Will you let it go?" Dean said angrily.  
>"Fine, I'll let it go!"<br>"Jesus Christ..."  
>"I thought I was the religious one - never mind."<p>

Some time later, Dean got a phone call from Cas who said he can come over and explained him the way.  
>"How do I look?" Dean asked, a bit nervous, when Cas hung up.<br>"As you always do." Sam chewed on his sandwich. "Like an arrogant dumbass."  
>"Bitch," he mumbled and went towards the door.<br>"Jerk," Sam called after him with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>When Dean knocked on the door of Cas' house, there were a few footsteps and a sound of a key turned around inside a lock, and then Dean's eyes met another pair, deep blue that made him melt.<p>

"Hello, Dean. I just showered, so my hair is wet but, um... Come in."  
>He looked at Cas' hair. It was almost black because of the water, though usually it's dark brown.<br>"It's fine," he finally said and entered the house.  
>It was big and open and bright. Everything his house wasn't.<br>So he couldn't stop himself from feeling pretty weird as he walked under the high ceiling and passed the white-and-red living room.  
>"Your house eats mine for breakfast!" He commented, sitting where Cas directed him to.<br>"That's highly unlikely."  
>"No," Dean smiled, "it's an expression. It's so pretty and big and stuff..."<br>"Yes, but I still don't understand how my house can eat yours for breakfast if houses are objects that don't-"  
>"Forget about it," Dean rolled his eyes.<br>"Are you hungry?"  
>"Not so much," Dean didn't want to make Cas do something for him, but his stomach told them both otherwise.<br>"What do you want to eat?" Cas smiled.  
>"Dunno. Whatever you eat."<br>"Two cheeseburgers and orange juice it is," He said and made Dean smile in return.

"You said you had some ideas for the project."  
>"Yes. I've made a list of the ideas, actually. It's inside my room..."<br>Dean followed Cas up a staircase to his room.  
>Quite large, white and blue. The bed had blue sheets on it and on the desk was a blue lamp.<br>"It's here somewhere..." Cas murmured as he searched inside the bright boxes that were under the desk.  
>Dean walked around slowly. He noticed a poster of Freddy Mercury on one of the walls when Cas called out, "Found it! Oh, you enjoy his music as well?"<br>Dean turned around and was alarmed to see Cas close behind him, staring at the poster with admiration.  
>"Yeah, I mean... Queen was cool."<br>"Queen wasn't just cool, it was the greatest band that was ever created. Such a loss, Freddy is..."  
>"Hmm..." Dean looked at Cas' face with the same admiration that was shared to Freddy.<br>"Sometimes when I was younger I thought that maybe he was murdered, because he was bisexual..."  
>Dean woke up from his day-dream at once. "What?"<br>"I had my doubts. Many people were homophobic then, not to mention are still homophobic now. Anyway, here is the list, I found it."  
>"Yeah. Um, didn't you ever feel a bit weird when you heard Freddy singing? I mean... He WAS bisexual..."<br>Cas gave him a short look. "I am sorry, Dean but if you're homophobic I am afraid we cannot be friends."  
>"What? No! I'm not..." He shook his head. "Homophobic. I'm not. In fact, I'm..."<br>Dean was just on the edge to tell him when the door opened.  
>"Well hello there!"<br>"Gabe! You are interrupting something, can't you see?"  
>"Yeah, I see." The boy walked into the room, his hands in his pockets. "My shitty little brother forgot to introduce me, so I'm Gabriel."<br>"That's great, now get out, please." Cas said with somewhat anger.  
>Gabriel pretended he didn't notice him while examining Dean slowly. Dean felt himself blush against his will.<br>"Cassy, can I talk with you for a moment? Alone?"  
>"Alright... Stay here, Dean, this won't take long'" he said and got out of the room after his brother, closing the door behind them.<br>Dean sat down on the bed and thought about what can his conversation with Cas mean.  
>He wasn't like that before he fell in love with Cas, He didn't like to analyze everything. But now he did.<br>Is there a possibility that Cas is gay too, but he keeps it in secret, like Dean?  
>That's the theory that Dean hoped is true, but the odds...<br>The other one, the more reasonable one, was that Cas, the brilliant person that he is, is a straight guy that simply supports gay rights.  
>There are lots of people like that, Cas could easily be one of them.<br>Cas and Gabriel didn't come back yet, and suddenly Dean had the urge to listen to their conversation.  
>He knew it's rude and selfish, but he was damn curious. He got closer to the door and pressed his ear against it.<br>"...I have no idea why you are worried, Gabe."  
>"Oh, no? Come on, I could see how he was looking at you. He's a happy little faggot."<br>Dean's heart dropped to his underwear and he backed away from the door.

About ten minutes later, Gabriel opened the door.  
>"I'm sorry, my brother can be chatty - oh."<br>Dean lay across the bed, his eyes closed and was sleeping deeply.  
>"That's just great. Well, you two have fun," he said to Cas and went out of the room.<br>"Wait! What do I do with him?" he shouted after him.  
>"You know, I really don't care!" was called from downstairs.<br>Cas got closer to his bed and looked at Dean thoughtfully.

Dean woke up slowly, blinking his eyes once, twice.  
>Where is he? He looked around him and to his surprise, he wasn't alone.<br>Cas lay beside him, hair messy, asleep, and his head rested on Dean's shoulder.  
>Dean's heart started pounding quickly. How on earth did they get to this situation?<br>The last thing he could remember is Cas and his brother having this conversation about him... Backing away and accidently falling onto the bed... Staring at Freddy's poster with sleepy eyes...  
>And then, nothing. None of these included the presence of Cas.<br>_Maybe, just maybe_, a small voice in his head told him, _he loves you too_.  
>But he shushed the voice straight away. This is ridiculous. Why would he love him?<br>Dean breathed deeply and then turned to stare at Cas.  
>He was peaceful, silent, and quite honestly, looked a bit like a cute little angel.<br>Dean smiled to himself. Then slowly and quietly, he put his hand on the messy, brown hair, and moved his fingers through it.  
>He didn't dare to move, because there will be a chance that it will awaken Cas.<br>So he stayed there, petting Cas' hair. Suddenly two arms hugged him tightly.  
>He turned again to Cas immediately but calmed down when he saw his eyes were still closed.<br>He hugged him back gently and sighted. He didn't notice he himself fell asleep after a while.  
>The art project was forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up again, he was still laying on the bed, but was alone.<br>He got up exactly at the moment Cas walked into the room.  
>"Good morning."<br>Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Huh?"  
>"It's Saturday. You slept for a couple of hours. Don't worry, I let Sam know yesterday that you crashed."<br>"Oh. Thank y-y-you!" he yawned. "Wow, I'm sorry I just fell asleep last night. I was so tired."  
>"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"<br>"Yeah, I guess."  
>"You guess?"<br>Dean smiled to himself as he was reminded of their first meeting, when Cas had the same response.  
>Only then he was smiling and now he has this weird expression on his face.<br>"I'm hungry. What is there to eat?"

After Dean ate breakfast, Cas said to him that his parents are coming today from two weeks in Paris and want to spend some time with the family, so unfortunately Dean has to go now.  
>"When will we meet to do the art thingy? Since we didn't do anything yesterday.."<br>"I'll let you know," Cas replied simply.  
>"Okay. See you at school in Monday."<br>He nodded. Dean smiled at him, but he just kept nodding his head until Dean was out of sight.

Cas hadn't called Dean all this weekend, so when Monday morning came and with it two hours of Calculus, Dean expected to see Cas and talk with him.  
>Only Cas wasn't there. He wasn't there when the teacher called his name at the beginning of the first lesson, wasn't there when the first lesson was over or when the teacher announced that next time there'll be a little quiz.<br>Dean searched for Cas in the break between Calculus to History but he couldn't find him anywhere.  
>For the rest of the day, through all the lessons Dean and Cas learn together, the seat next to Dean's was empty.<p>

When Dean and Sam came home that day, Dean waited an hour beside the phone, but it was silent. Then he called Cas, but no one answered.  
>It was the same the next day, and Dean didn't want to worry, but he was worried anyway.<br>He called him again that day, twice, but hung up when it came to voice mail in both times.  
>The day after that one, Dean didn't see Cas and desperation started crawling inside him.<br>It was lunch break when he saw a glimpse of an overcoat by the food buffet.  
>He ran towards the direction Cas - he was sure it's Cas, because no one else wore overcoats to school - was going, and sure enough, there he was, sitting alone at a table.<br>"Cas!"

He turned around to Dean and his face had a poker-face-expression Dean barely saw him making.

"What's up? Why weren't you here yesterday, and the day before?"

"I was sick."

"Oh." Dean scanned him quickly. "Glad you got out of it. So why didn't you return any of my calls?"

"What calls?"

"I- I called you like five times and you never answered or-"

"The telephone is broken."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "It was broken all weekend too?"

"Yes, it will be replaced in a couple of days." He played with the salad that was on his plate.

"Okay. Um-"

"Dean, can you... I'm not feeling well. Can you please go away?"

"But, Um, we hadn't started the art project and, you know, it's due-"

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care! can you stay away from me?"

Dean was shocked. He never saw Cas like that. So angry.

"Alright, I'll stay away from you." He managed to say, but as he turned his back and started walking, one tear of mixed emotions rolled down Dean's right cheek.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't know how to deal with Cas' behavior, he didn't even understand what happened to him.<p>

And since it seemed Cas didn't want to talk with him about it, or just basically talk with him at all, Dean was left behind clueless.  
>Dean was starting to feel depressed.<br>Anything that didn't relate to Cas he ignored and anything that did made him want to cry, or scream, or maybe both at once.  
>He paid lessons in school even less attention than he always does and didn't attempt to do any of his homework.<br>He rejected any suggestions from Sam to cheer up or come and do something with him.  
>Instead, he spent his time eating more than usual and watching old movies.<br>Mrs. Milton, his art teacher, agreed to delay the art project after Dean and the rest of the class begged and complained to her.  
>A couple of weeks had passed, and nothing changed, and it looked like things could stay the way they are now.<p>

One day, Dean accidently came a bit early to school.  
>School was almost empty of students and relaxing silence was felt in the air, though that didn't make Dean's mood better.<br>He was bored and had plenty of time until his first period, so he walked to the big yard and rested on the grass.  
>He then closed his eyes and tried clearing his mind from any unnecessary thought that popped up there.<br>He almost got it when he heard it.  
>"Hello Dean."<br>HIS voice.  
>Dean opened his eyes and found Cas standing next to him, looking at him with those blue eyes that make Dean want to break something.<br>So beautiful, yet so far away.  
>He didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut.<br>"Can we talk?" Cas asked him and sat down.  
>Dean swallowed. "Yeah. We can talk."<br>"I have to explain myself to you. About why I acted as I acted and why I was ignoring you entirely lately. I have nothing against you as a person, I truly don't. It's not like that. It's just that when you came over the other day," he hesitated, "my brother talked with me about you, and he said some things in which I wasn't sure of. And when later I saw you sleeping, I didn't know what to do, but I got pretty tired myself. So I climbed on the bed beside you and I think I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up, you had your arms around my waist and I had no idea how I got there."  
>Dean blushed as he saw the situation happening before his eyes.<br>"I stayed away because I don't know hat to do, and I don't know what I exactly feel. I'm not homophobic, but honestly, I'm still not sure what I am. So I'm sorry, but I'm really confused right now and I got to have some space and time. Let me breath and think about everything, because right now I'm having difficulties even talking at this moment without over-thinking."  
>The school bell rang its first ring of the day and many students rushed to their classes.<br>"I am sorry," Cas felt the need to confirm it again before walking away.  
>Dean stayed there for a while, his mind empty and fingers moving restlessly in his hair. He decided to bail school today and got back home.<p>

The school was having a talent show three days later and when Dean got Sam back home, Sam hadn't asked him why he bailed because he knew the answer will be either sarcastic or annoyed.  
>But he did tell Dean about the talent show.<br>"... With the whole school watching, but it's not supposed to be that big` they don't even have a prize for the winner. All for entertainment. I think it would be cool..."  
>Dean nodded at Sam's chatter.<br>"So, you think you're in?"  
>"In what?"<br>"In for the talent show! No, listen- Dean, I heard you sing before, you're fantastic. Why not?"  
>"I have so many reasons," he mumbled.<br>"Come on, please!" Sam had the look of a lost puppy on his face, a look he knew Dean can't say no to.  
>"Fine, fine, you asshole. But how will I be prepared? It's three days from now."<br>"Don't worry. Just pick a song and start practicing on the guitar." Sam beamed at him. "Maybe that song you let me hear that other day."  
>"Yeah, I don't think Metal will make kids like me so much."<br>He sat down on the kitchen's chair and thought about songs he heard recently. Then he suddenly started to think about Cas and everything he went through with him the past year and a half he'd known him.  
>And then it came to his head. He turned to smile at Sam.<br>"I have the perfect song."

The talent show was on a bright Saturday evening inside the school.  
>All the teachers and most of the students were there, and the talent show contained twenty contestants.<br>The winner will receive the "honor of the students and the teacher."  
>You can show any talent you want, as long as it's entertaining.<br>Before Dean, performed a student who was juggling, or at least tried to juggle. Before him were a couple of others who danced or sang stupid songs. But now it's his turn.  
>Sam wanted to give him a hug but Dean just rolled his eyes and got on the stage.<br>"What's your name?" asked the principle.  
>As if he doesn't remember one of the most troublesome kids that learn in his school.<br>"Dean Winchester," he answered with a smile on his face.  
>"And what will be your performance?"<br>Dean pointed at his guitar. "I believe I'll sing and play this instrument."  
>The principle's face was divided between anger at his cheek to surprise.<br>He raised his eyebrows. "Well, good luck." YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT.  
>There was silence as Dean tuned his guitar a little, playing random chords.<br>Then he started to play the song, his hands travelling on the guitar's strings and making soft chords.  
>"For you, there'll be no more crying," his voice was soft as well as he sang the first words of the song.<br>"For you, the sun will be shining." Some surprised calls were heard from the crowd, but he barely noticed them.  
>"And I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right."<br>He silenced as he played the next chords, and then started singing again at the second stanza.  
>"To you, I'll give the world. To you," he sang the last word with extent, and some people cheered. "I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright. I know it's right."<br>Dean searched for Cas in the crowd but couldn't find him.  
>"And the songbirds are singing like they know the score." He kept searching with his eyes. "And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."<br>The principle stared at Dean with total shock, but Dean didn't pay attention to him. He found Cas, sitting in the third row and looking at him with his eyes wide open. He looked at his face as he kept singing.  
>"And I wish you all the love, in the world." Dean stared directly at Cas, people in the crowd started to look at Cas too.<br>"But most of all," he sang quietly and then much more loudly the words, " I wish it from myself." The crowd started clapping and cheering.  
>"And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score."<br>He turned again to Cas and to his own surprise his eyes felt as if they were watery.  
>"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."<br>Big blue eyes. Like the sea.  
>"Like never before," Dean finished and wiped his eyes when he thought no one noticed.<br>The crowd cheered and clapped and could not be relaxed for a minute or two.  
>Sam came from behind Dean and hugged him, and Dean let him. "You were so awesome," he whispered to him.<br>Dean smiled but looked at Cas who just sat there and stared back.  
>And like the sea, the big blue eyes were filled with water.<p>

"And the winner is... Dean Winchester!"  
>Sam looked around him but didn't see Dean anywhere. One minute ago he stood by his side. It's like he disappeared.<br>"Dean!" Sam called out.  
>"Ah, Mr. Winchester?" the principle looked at him. "Where is your brother?"<br>"I don't know. Dean!"  
>"Ahem. Well... Dean isn't here, but congratulations." The principle said awkwardly to the microphone. "The talent show is over, you may leave..."<br>"Dean?"  
>"What?" his voice came from behind him.<br>"Where were you?"  
>"In the bathroom!"<br>"Well, I just-"  
>"Dean?"<br>They both turned around for the sound of Cas' voice.  
>"I-I didn't know you can sing," he said."<br>"Oh, it's nothing."  
>Cas shook his head. "It's not. You... I'm so sorry about how I was treating you. And I'm so stupid."<br>"You're not-"  
>"I am. I was so stupid because I couldn't see what you saw." He stepped a bit closer. "Did you really mean it? With the song?"<br>"Yeah. And I still am."  
>"Dean, I... You made me realize what a fool I was for not understanding what I feel about you."<br>Dean could hear his heart pounding cheerfully.  
>"What a fool," Cas whispered.<br>"Would you shut up?"  
>Dean stepped closer to Cas and without farther warning, put his lips on Cas' and kissed him. Cas kissed him back, and it was like a dream coming true.<br>"Hooray!" Sam shouted with a goofy smile on his face.  
>"Sam! You don't think you're kinda ruining the moment?"<br>"I don't care! Finally! Jeesh." he kept shouting. "By the way, I was looking for you, you won the talent show!"  
>"Really?"<br>"I didn't doubt it for a second," Cas said and his eyes shined.  
>Dean looked at those eyes, blue, deep, wonderful eyes, and said, "I don't care I won the talent show."<br>He hugged Cas' waist.  
><em>"I won something way more important tonight."<em>


End file.
